Morganville Karaoke Night
by betterthennone-x
Summary: Karaoke night at common grounds can only result it... certain consequences. Escepcially with Oliver having some strong drinkies and Amelie hencing that she wants to see Sam's peacock.


**Just a random thing I felt like writing... I don't own any of the songs or the characters**

**A/N;** _writing like this is Oliver's POV_

**Writing in bold is the song the person sings**

* * *

He regretted ever making the suggestion.

Well he'd been high so what could have he expected?

Oliver sat leaning with his face down on the counter as many people entered Common Grounds, the stage was up and the weird box which the words would come up on which was connected to the microphones. Damn to karaoke.

If it weren't for the fact that Oliver secretly loved singing; (especially in the shower where he sounded like a popstar) and that everyone looked so buddha-damned happy, he would not have minded.

That much.

"Ollypopsicle!" Oliver heard the familiar irritating tone of the weird crazy scientist enter the coffee shop and run up to the counter. Oliver rolled his eyes. Buddha have mercy.

"You told me you weren't coming" Oliver said in his toneless (yet awesomly amazing) voice.

"Well I..." Myrnin put his hand over his mouth and darted his eyes about before leaning close to Oliver and whispering "lied" he then leant away and said in his usual loud voice "aren't I just so awful!"

"Yes... But not just because of that" Oliver muttered.

"Have you got the vodka ready? You're going to need it!" Smirked Myrnin dancing away happily over to a table where Amelie sat with her normal 'possie' of guards close to her... And sam. Oliver looked under the counter where he did in fact have a rather large bottle of vodka.. And whisky... And tequila... And baracadi... And so much more.

He normally wouldn't drink as much but lately he'd been depressed since Amelie had told him that they never had a relationship and she was happy with her Sammy and had told Oliver to go bye-byes. Poor Ollypop :(

Just as Oliver was pouring some pure Vodka into a coffee stylofone cup, None other then miss perfect herself; Claire, went on stage. She took the microphone and started singing

**You were my conscience So solid, now you're like water**

**And we started drowning Not like we'd sink any farther**

**But I let my heart go It's somewhere down at the bottom**

**But I'll get a new one And come back for the hope that you've stolen  
**

**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, eating us alive **- _We don't eat... We just drain you until your dead_

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

**Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours  
**

**I'm only humanI've got a skeleton in me **-Oliver laughed, _no shit sherlock_

**But I'm not the villain Despite what you're always preaching**

**Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims **-_Ooh Amelie was gonna take this to offence_

**And they're getting stronger**

**I hear them calling(Calling, calling)**

**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive? **_-Well it's definitely not you, you're a weakling _

**Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours**

**Well, you thought of strength and solutions**

**But I like the tension And not always knowing the answers**

**But you're gonna lose it You're gonna lose it -**_HA you wish_

**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?Well, now that you're gone the world...**

**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well, now that you're gone, **

**the world is ours-** _In your dreams._

The whole of Common Grounds started clapping and Oliver just rolled his eyes but the next thing he knew Amelie was standing next to him "if you think I can not tell what you are drinking then you are highly wronged" she said icily.

"Oh I know" Oliver muttered, filling up the cup again "you can't really scream or shout at me here though"

"I wasn't going to" sighed Amelie.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked her, silently grabbing another cup and filling that one up and handing it to Amelie who just swigged it straight. "damn woman"

Oh lord. Myrnin was next up on the stage and he was grinning like a cheshire cat. Oliver and Amelie kept drinking but Oliver also couldn't stop glaring at Myrnin who was staring back with a cheeky hint in his eyes. "Here we go..." sighed Oliver.

"This is going to be a laugh" a nearly drunk Amelie said.

"This is dedicated to my Ollypopsicle!" Shouted Myrnin through the microphone as the music started playing.

**If I should stay,**_-Oh shit._

**I would only be in your way. **_-What the hell?_

**So I'll go, but I know **- Myrnin's eyes were watering

**I'll think of you every step of the way. **

**And I will always love you. **-Myrnin (not really surprisingly because he's amazing anyways) was able to hold the note

**I will always love you.**

**You, my darling you. Mmm.**

**Bittersweet memories,**

**that is all I'm taking with me.**

**So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. **_-Erm.. No thanks._

**We both know I'm not what you, you need. **_-You think?_

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.** -_ I believe I may just kill myself_

**(Instrumental solo)**

**I hope life treats you kind**

**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.**

**And I wish to you, joy and happiness.**

**But above all this, I wish you love.**

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you. **_-Ok, I get the point_

**I will always love you.**

**I, I will always love you.**

**You, darling, I love you.**

**Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.**

Everyone clapped at Myrnin (especially Claire because yannoe... She luurves him deep down) and Amelie shouted "BOOO THAT SUCKED!" But no one could really hear her except Oliver who just started laughing uncontrollably. In that one song they'd drunk a bottle of vodka and tequila to themselves and now they were... Well... Pissed. "I want a go Ollypop!" Amelie said excitedly.

"Go on then" sighed Oliver. Amelie=happy drunk, Oliver=Buddha-knows.

Amelie ran up to the stage like a small child and took the microphone quickly pressing a couple of keys on the computer to pick her song. "This is dedicated to my Sammy... And Ollypop!"

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**  
**Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock**  
**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**  
**Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock**

** Word on the street, you got something to show me**

**Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery**  
**I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating**  
**Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath**

**Words up your sleeve, such a tease, wanna see the show**  
**In 3D, a movie, heard it's beautiful**  
**Be the judge and my girls gonna take a vote**  
**Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath**

**I want the jaw dropping eye popping, head turning, body shocking**  
**Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh**  
**I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping amazing**  
**Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**  
**Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch**  
**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff**  
**Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**  
**What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**  
**Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful**  
**Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath**

**Peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**  
**Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock**  
**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**  
**Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, I wanna see your**

**Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk**  
**Make me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss**  
**Need some goose, take it loose, come on take a shot**  
**Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath**

**I want the jaw dropping eye popping, head turning, body shocking**

**Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh**  
**I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping amazing**  
**Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**  
**Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch**  
**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff**  
**Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**  
**What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**  
**Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful**  
**Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**

**Oh my God, no exaggeration**  
**Boy, all this time was worth the waiting**  
**I just shed a tear**  
**I am so unprepared**

**You've got the finest architecture**

**End of the rainbow looking treasure**

**Such a sight to see**  
**And it's all for me**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**  
**Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch**  
**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff**  
**Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**  
**What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**  
**Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful**  
**Come on, baby, let me see**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**  
**Wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock**  
**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**  
**Wanna see your**  
**Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath**

The whole room was silent except from Oliver who burst out in applause and a fit of laughter. Well, what could they say to that? Where on earth did Amelie even hear a song like that from? "Oi! You're all meant to be applauding you know?!" Shouted Amelie angrily and just as she did everyone else started clapping and whistling. Amelie took a quick curtsey and then went and say down back at the counter. Oliver looked over towards her abandoned table where Sam sat wide eyed.

Something told Oliver that he was going to show Amelie his peacock later.


End file.
